


Feed the starving

by siangjiang



Category: Apostle (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Starvation, Worship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: The first winter on the island after the goddess’ death is harsh and Malcom has run out of food.





	Feed the starving

Autumn came all too quickly to the island and it wasn’t long before a thick carpet of snow covered the hills. Thomas and Malcom had managed to salvage enough things from the village to keep Malcom warm during winter but not much else. A bag of potatoes and some bread wasn’t going to last long.

Malcom sat in front of the small fire, hugging a heavy blanket tighter around himself. His stomach felt like it was binding knots on his intestines. He recognised the feeling. Starvation wasn’t far away, only this time he had no way out. Not unless Thomas came back.

Thomas didn’t feel the cold anymore and spend his days travelling the island, getting to know it. He hadn’t visited Malcom’s tiny hut in over a week, and Malcom was starting to worry that Thomas had forgotten about him. _Ye of little faith_ he thought to himself _The god will provide. The god will save you_ and almost as if Thomas had heard his prayers the door suddenly swung open and he stepped in with an army of snowflakes following him.

“Thomas!” Malcom said cheerfully. Almost as a reflex he cut his hand open and offered the small pool of blood that was forming in his palm to his god. With a gentle smile on his face Thomas got down on his knees and started drinking.

“I’ve been praying for your return” Malcom said. The feeling of Thomas’ lips on his palm filled him with more joy than he could express. No Christian could ever hope for a closer relationship with _their_ god.

“I know” Thomas said. When he lifted his head a few drops of blood rolled off his chin. “Your blood is meagre” he noted.

“My apologies” Malcom said, bowing his head “But I’m starving. I have no food left and haven’t eaten in four days. I’ll continue feeding you as long as I can, but I might not last much longer” He felt around under his blanket “I saved half a potato. Can you make it grow?”

Thomas looked blankly at the root “No”

“Why not?” Malcom asked with a desperate smile “I saw your miracles before the snow fell. You made potatoes multiply between your fingers” 

“I can’t make things grow in the winter. It’s not natural”

Malcom felt like he might start crying. “I’m going to starve, Thomas”

“You don’t have to. You are a good and worthy worshipper who has mended his ways. Your blood feed me so I will feed you if you so wish”

Malcom looked confused “I can’t drink your blood” he said, trying to read Thomas.

“No, but my seed”

“Excuse me?”

“My seed. It is the natural way of things. Blood is life and seed gives life. Just like the goddess’ milk could nourish you”

Malcom looked at the floor, not wanting to meet Thomas’ eyes “I didn’t know that”

“I’m not surprised. There are many things you didn’t know about my mother. You took and you took from her without realising that she was able and willing to help you. Her milk alone could have kept you alive but you never thought to listen”

“But you have no milk”

“No, only seed”

The hut fell quiet. Only the fire could be heard. Thomas just looked at it with his grey eyes.

“I’ve never...” Malcom mumbled “I’ve never done such a thing with a man”

“I’m a man only in body” Thomas offered and Malcom snorted.

“Yes, that you are” His stomach felt like it was churning knives inside it and he wondered if Thomas was somehow amplifying the feeling to help him decide. He had nothing else. Half a potato or the seed of a god.

“I don’t imagine it will do much to make me feel full, but if it will keep me alive...”

“It will”

Malcom nodded. “Very well then”

The smile on Thomas’ face could have lit up the dark night as he stood up and let his clothes fall to the floor. Even Malcom could see that Thomas had a body fit for a god. He was almost disappointed to see that Thomas was flaccid.

“Worship me with your mouth as I have received your worship” Thomas explained.

Malcom didn’t know where to start. He placed a gentle kiss on the shaft and felt I move under his lips. That probably meant he was doing something right, so he kissed up the length and with every touch it hardened and swelled. Thankfully Thomas didn’t say anything. He just stood still with closed eyes.

Eventually Malcom couldn’t kiss it any bigger so he built up the courage to take it into his mouth. It was soft and hard all at once and tasted like blood and earth. He rested his hands on Thomas’s thighs and suddenly felt silly. Here he was, a fully dressed, middle-aged man on his knees, pleasuring a living, naked god. And yet he swallowed the shaft like the thing he was: a starving man. He felt Thomas’s hand on the back of his head, gently caressing him. Little noises escaped the god and he started moving his hips in small jerks.

“Receive your feast” he sighed and suddenly semen filled Malcom’s mouth. He fought every fibre in his body that told him to spit it out and instead forced himself to swallow.

And then it was gone. The hunger, the pain, the cold. He felt warm and full in a way he hadn’t experienced in years, and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself. He sucked and licked at the cock until Thomas stepped away from him, out of his reach.

“Thank you” Malcom gasped “Praised be thy glory”

The god before him looked spent and tired, and sunk to the floor. Malcom quickly reopened the wound in his hand and offered it to Thomas who only licked a few drops of blood from him.

“That should keep you full for a week” he smiled, lying down on the floor “I need to rest now”

“Yeah, me too” Malcom said and laid next to his deity. He hadn’t slept well in days because of the hunger, and now he felt like he could sleep for weeks.  
—————-

Suddenly the winter went by much faster. They would feed each other once a week and roll up under the blanket together, even though Thomas didn’t need it for warmth. Malcom quickly started looking forward to it in more ways than one, and when they cuddled up he couldn’t help but caress Thomas’ scarred body. 

“Would it still work the, uh, the other way?” he asked Thomas one day.

“As long as it gets inside you” Thomas smiled, and soon he had Malcom moaning and gasping on the floor, clawing at the blanket under them. The hut had become their church of life and sacred pleasure. Malcom even got into the habit of breathlessly quoting sacred texts and moaning his praise as Thomas filled him, and Thomas could feel the air change so much that even though he had thought it impossible, plants broke through the dirt floor and crawled up the walls. 

When spring finally came Malcom left the hut, declaring it their new holy site.


End file.
